


True Crime Short Stories

by TheTsarnaevWriter20



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Dzhokhar Tsarnaev, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I did this a long time ago, Short Stories, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTsarnaevWriter20/pseuds/TheTsarnaevWriter20
Summary: Just some stories I have written for classes and my teachers had no clue lol





	1. The Owner's Daughter's Trigger

“Why can’t I go?!”, a teenager exclaimed to her father as he put on his belt to go out of town. He looked at the girl he adopted when she was just a tiny baby, found only four months premature. “Ally, I know you like what I do but you are too young to go right now.”, SSA Eric Harris told his adopted daughter. Allison Harris huffs and sits on the sofa chair. Eric had found Allison during one of his very first cases to put an end to sex trafficking. When he walked to the river, he found the little Allison wrapped in a thin blanket. “I wish I was a Fed. You’ve given me gun lessons and I shot down an owner when I was eight! It’s not fair!”, Allison blurted out, clearly upset about not accompanying her adoptive father. Eric sighed and sat down next to her, “Allison, how about I talk to Agent Hotchner and we’ll see about getting you into a program.” She looked at him and nodded. Eric gently kisses her head and leaves the house as their two dogs hop on the sofa chair and lay down next to Allison. “Hey Legend, Doge, should I go out into the woods and practice with the pistol or should I just lay here and wait for Dad to come home?” Allison asked the two dogs, one a Yorkshire Terrier and the other dog was a Shiba Inu. The dogs didn’t move, revealing they couldn’t let her leave. Allison sighed and cuddled with the two family pets. Days passed and when Allison was walking home from the library, she saw an owner, beating a sex slave. At that point, all boiled anger showed itself and Allison reached into her holster and pulled out her .22 caliber pistol, whom she called ‘Lucille’, and aimed it at the owner and she pulled the trigger and made a motion for the woman to run and get the cops. Once the woman ran away, Allison walked to the owner and knelt down close to his ear. “How does it feel, close to the same torture you inflict on those poor women and girls. I hope you’ll be burned to a crisp in the deepest pits of hell. Like my mother! You hurt her! Made her miscarry several times then, when she had one premature baby! You left me at the river!”, by now Allison was just releasing her hidden anger on the owner. “Allison, darling, relax.” Eric said resting his hand over Allison’s which was on the trigger of her gun. Allison sighed and when she looked at the owner on the ground she put the safety on her gun back on and put it back on her hip. “Sorry Dad, I just want them all to feel the pain that they put on those girls.” Allison said as Eric held her close and told her how she would be in the high school program offered by the FBI, more specifically the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

(Owner=Dylan, Eric as himself. Background is an AU I thought of and I absolutely love it.)


	2. The Dark Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a school contest

She walked the surface of the Earth, the place she once called home. Many people stared at the beautiful woman, cloaked in darkness. Her hair was wavy and flowing in the calm fall wind. A glittery black dress fit on her body like a glove, resembling that of a kalasiris from ancient Egypt. She wore high heels, black of course. Pure gold jewelry shone on her body. She was stunning, but she wouldn’t let the men on Earth win her heart since she was already wed to a warrior. A demon fighting against his home so heaven and hell could be in peace. He was a king and she was his queen. The two ruled hell for approximately seven years and the queen thought it was time to visit Earth again to finish some business with the ones who ended her life. The queen apparated into a girl’s room, the room of her former best friend. The friend was with her boyfriend, the one who pushed her onto traffic. The two acted as if they couldn’t be apart for more than five minutes which disgusted the queen. Her and her husband agreed that they could have some space if needed.

“It’s been seven years since she died, and we don’t have to bother with her being so cautious.” The boyfriend said. The girl giggled and nuzzled against her boyfriend who was hovering over her. The queen sat on the small brown desk in the room, putting one leg over the other. She was truly disgusted of them. “Tsk, you two really can’t last five minutes without touching one another. As a queen and a mother, I give my husband space and he reciprocates when I desire space to clear my mind. How many years has it been? Six? Seven?” the queen said, looking at her nails which were painted a metallic black. The two bolt up in fear and rush to the door but the queen used her new powers to close and lock the door. “And where do you two think you’re going? We have much to talk about. Let us start with what my husband will do when he arrives. His powers are worse than mine. His temper is short when it comes to his wife, queen and the mother of his four children.” She says standing up from the desk and walks to them. Her hair bounces as she walks to the bed and glares at them. “Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Queen Alexandra of Hell. You may have known me as Alexandra Riso, your old friend. Your friend who you murdered in cold blood.” The queen said, using her powers to show her mangled body from the truck that hit her. Her blue eyes were pale and ghostly. Her body was covered in blood. The two were even more scared that the dark queen was in fact their old friend.  
The dark queen disappears once she saw how terrified they were. Down, down, down she went, back to her home. The people paused and bowed to their queen, the king smiled and held out his hand for his queen to take and sit next to him on their thrones. Four children ran out and greeted their mother, each having features from both their mother and father. The queen smiles at her family and takes her place beside her loving demon husband, the one she fell in love with when he greeted her when the beautiful girl passed on past the veil. How beautiful indeed was the mortal common girl who became a queen.  
(Characters: Demon king=Dylan, Boyfriend n Girlfriend= Eric and my friend)


	3. The Man in the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by My Little Pony lol. Also wrote this for my English class

Once long ago, there were two brothers of the Almighty, Zorn and Naturlich. One brother loved the people down on Earth while the other did not. Zorn ruled over the daytime while Naturlich ruled over the nighttime. One day the Almighty called his sons over and announced that he was retiring his throne to whichever son could marry and produce an heir first. Both sons went down to the rock down from the heavens now known as Earth. Zorn immediately attracted many females willing to be his wife due to his sunny attitude. Naturlich on the other hand, failed to attract a wife due to his dark attitude towards all he met. The Almighty granted Zorn his throne leaving Naturlich to be consumed by the darkness that filled his thoughts. One night, a shadow approached Naturlich and spoke to him. “When you fail to love, your soul will be condemned to wander Earth and cause ruin while your brother, Zorn, will bring light.” And with that, the shadow consumed Naturlich’s soul bringing eternal darkness.  
Zorn and his wife approached Naturlich and tried to get him to end his eternal darkness. When the youngest child of the Almighty refused, Zorn had no choice but to fight his brother to bring sunlight to the Earth. The fight lasted for a time no one has known of. When the fight was done, Zorn painfully sent his brother to the moon. At night, when you look at the night sky, you will see Naturlich trying to sleep, when the moon is full, he is awake. When the brightness fades, he is settling down to sleep. When there is no moon, he rests, his soul coming down to Earth to bring chaos during the night, by morning his brother ends the nightly chaos and sends the soul of his brother back to the moon.  
(Characters: Zorn is Dylan, Naturlich is Eric)


	4. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a poem? Kinda not? Thanks for watching my Ted Talk

The day hit me like a hurricane. He’s gone, he didn’t make it out. Thousands of Muslims surrounded the prison, ready to wash over the building made to protect the public from the monsters inside. Hundreds arrived at my mother’s, demanding answers about the child of the deceased terrorist. I hid as the hurricane hit me. Guilt felt like winds going hundreds of miles and inches and inches of rain poured on me. Darkness clouded my vision, sins dark as the day Hurricane Sally hit my hometown covered the brighter days, bright as any other day in my home state. The hurricane lasted for months as I tried to cope with his death, eventually I let it go. The eye of the hurricane was over me and I saw good in people. The rest of the hurricane were just the victims torturing his innocent child, his only good thing left on the Earth. Finally, it was gone, the hurricane went over to the next ocean who needed torture.   
(This is about Dzhokhar Tsarnaev and what other muslims felt when they said he would die they would punish the US)


	5. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a sequel to the Man in the Moon

A small child walks down the halls, well more like waddles down the hospital halls. She peeks in door after door as if she’s looking for a certain person. She opens a door and in a bed lays a male. He clearly has a head injury since anyone can see bandages wrapped around his head. She waddles in and struggles to get on the bed, once she does, she just looks at the male sleeping. She holds the plush of him, a god most have forgotten about alongside his brother who was banished the day the child was born. She tiredly snuggles with him, keeping a grip on her plush. Zorn or his mortal name, Dylan feels weight on his small bed. He knows it’s not his doctors, he desperately tries to wake up to see who is on his bed. When he does, he’s shocked to see his daughter cuddled to his chest. His daughter has beautiful blonde curls and pale skin with freckles. Zorn smiles and weakly pets her head, causing her to wake up. When she does, she gives Zorn a wide grin and hugs him, oh how she wanted this moment. Zorn smiles and wraps his arm around her small figure and kisses the top of her head. He decides to just take her home and have her be his heir and princess. “Are you ready to go to Daddy’s home darling?” Zorn asks the little girl who smiles and cutely and nods. When the hospital staff came in, they saw the God of Wrath and Love and his daughter gone. The heavens rejoiced over the return of their god and new princess. History would be rewritten and the religion of Zorn and Naturlich would be written down by the princess who stayed in the mortal realm to watch over the people that her father adored.


End file.
